


Beneath Layers of You

by mmmdraco



Series: Under Your Skin [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beard Burn, M/M, Mentions of Genital Piercing, Soulmates, Tattoo Artist Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1620539">Dreaming in Ink</a>; Stiles finishes Derek's tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Layers of You

Stiles stood up, his legs shaking slightly, and set his tattoo gun off to the side. "There." He pulled off his gloves, letting them fall to the small table beside him before picking up the blowtorch and sparker and getting them going. "You ready for this?"

Derek took a deep breath and clutched tightly onto the table he was laying on. "Do it."

His mouth set in a tight line and his nostrils flaring, Stiles brought the flame of the blowtorch against the new ink of Derek's tattoo. They'd already done this yesterday with the outline, but the shading had taken almost seven hours. He had now spent half a day on the other man's tattoo, and there was still another half hour or so of burning his flesh just enough that it would try and try to heal, finally making his body accept the ink as a part of him. He'd heard of other places using wolfsbane dissolved in acid to set their tattoos on werewolves, but he'd seen enough of those tattoos to realize that the colors always warped a little. A blowtorch wasn't pleasant for either of them, but it did the job and did it well. 

Derek's toes curled as he hissed in pain, the table sounding like it was cracking under the grip of his fingers. "You're doing great," Stiles said, grimacing as he watched the flesh all along Derek's side do things Stiles didn't really want to think about. "If you need to just pass out? That might be easier." The not-so-gentle reminder that he was intentionally causing massive amounts of pain to his soulmate wasn't doing great things for Stiles' psyche.

With a shake of his head, Derek shifted slightly, forcing himself to take deep breaths. "I want to remember the pain," he said through clenched teeth.

Stiles nodded, remembering Derek telling him about pain being his anchor. It sucked to think about him having to use that since nothing else had as much permanence in his life, but Stiles could kind of understand the sentiment. The noises that Derek was making were nothing like the noises he made during sex, the agony now evident in every choked gasp and hissed sigh. He was kind of glad when Derek sucked in a deep breath, let his claws dig through his palm as he slammed his hand down on the table, and then relaxed as he gave into the pain. Stiles found his own breathing getting shaky after that, trying his best to be as quick as he could while still being thorough.

When the setting of the tattoo was complete, Stiles set his equipment down and headed to the cabinet where he kept his alcohol, pulling out a fifth of Jack and twisting off the cap, downing a large mouthful just to luxuriate in the burn. He swallowed another measure and capped the bottle again before heading back over to Derek, sitting down at his side and looking over the finished tattoo. It was such a deja vu moment, feeling so much like when he got the same tattoo on his own side, only this time it was on a more muscular plane of flesh. He was watching the rise and fall of Derek's chest, tracing the indented lines of his musculature, when he heard his groan softly and saw him start to move. "Hey, big guy. You okay now?"

Derek pushed himself up to stand, looking down at his side and smiling brightly. "Yeah. Hey, can I-"

"Want to see it?" Stiles pointed to the mirror on the wall near his bed. "Go take a look and see what you think." He followed Derek as he walked over, his own lips curving into a smile at the expression the other man made. With a decisive nod, Stiles stripped off his own shirt and moved to stand beside Derek, his own side parallel to Derek's. The matching tattoos looked perfect, eerily alike which would have worried Stiles if he hadn't been the one to design the tattoo in the first place. 

As Stiles looked in the mirror, he watched as Derek's hand came up to trace along his side, shivering as fingertips dragged across the uppermost branches of the oak tree emblazoned along his flesh. "It's perfect," Derek said softly, his words a whisper against the back of Stiles' ear. "What do I owe you for it?"

Stiles shook his head, backing up slightly to press his back against Derek's chest. "I can't ask you to pay me when I just got to mark you as being mine."

Derek rubbed his stubble against the side of Stiles' neck, chuckling slightly. "Then I'll owe you."

Turning so that he was facing Derek, Stiles grinned. "I've got some very nice ideas about how you can pay me back with your body."

Biting his lower lip as he let his hands grip onto Stiles' hips, Derek inhaled sharply. "Yeah? Any of those involve my pants coming off?"

"Most of them, yeah." Stiles leaned in so that his lips brushed against the rim of Derek's ear as he spoke. "I need to practice piercings and I want to see how you look with metal studding your cock while I fuck you." He nipped at Derek's ear lobe with his teeth, dragging it down just a bit before releasing. "I wouldn't mind getting your nipples first, though."

Derek shivered and dug his fingers into Stiles' hips. "When do you want to do that?"

Stiles grinned. "Probably next week. Right now I think I need you to give me beard burn wherever you can get it."

Lifting one thick brow, Derek grinned. "That sounds like my kind of challenge."

"I hoped so," Stiles said with a groan as he felt the hair on Derek's jaw scrape against his shoulder.


End file.
